


Sweet Tea and Sunsets

by Eve_Applebottom



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consent, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Firelight, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Light Dom/sub, Not sure if all these tags are right, Suggestions welcome, Tea, care, forshadow of things to come, light sensual dom, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Applebottom/pseuds/Eve_Applebottom
Summary: Nadia and Muriel's first kiss. Possibly some foreshadowing of future things to come? But this is mostly a very fluffy piece with some sensual cuddling.





	Sweet Tea and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm noticing a distinct lack of Nadia/Muriel so I'm doing my little bit to rectify it. I also just wanted to write something very fluffy.

The summer sunset was painting the leaves and casting a red-gold light on the couple beneath the trees. A tall woman in an elegant jacket sat with her back to a large tree. An impossibly large man was curled up at her side, his head resting in her lap. Next to them wolf was dozing with a pale owl tucked up at it’s side. The woman was stroking the sleeping wolf with one hand, her other hand was buried in the dark hair of the man.

 

Nadia didn’t think it was possible for her to feel this happy and content. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was that Muriel let her not only come into his personal space but touch him. That he was letting her play with his hair and as far as she could tell was enjoying it. Maybe Inanna had told him Nadia gave good head scritches and that had convinced him.

 

She felt him move slightly in her lap and looked down. He was looking up. She smiled down at him and that somehow made him blush and he tried to hide his face in his hair and her jacket. She didn’t press him, didn’t ask what he’d been thinking about. Muriel found talking about what he was feeling difficult and they didn’t need to talk, the silence between them was nice.

 

Nadia wove her fingers deeper into his hair and started massaging circles across his scalp. She brushed the back of her nails against his skin and though she heard him sigh.

 

“Good?”

 

He nodded and nuzzled closer to her in response.

 

She took her other hand from the sleeping Inanna and started to use both hands to stroke Muriel head and neck. She ran her necks through his hair, streached out some of the thighness of his jaw and massaged him neck.

 

Muriel was silent through out but she feel the tension melting and rising off him like steam. He wasn’t smiling but his face was relaxing in a way she rarely got to see.

 

“You’re very precious.” She whispered.

 

He turned his head, looking up at her with confusion, maybe he’d miss heard her.

 

Feeling brave Nadia slowly lent down to kiss him. She did it slowly, not wanting to startle him, and giving him enough warning to stop her if her didn’t want it. But he didn’t. She couldn’t quite reach his face in their current arrangement but she kissed the top of his shoulder.

 

“I think I’d like to go inside.”

 

“Are you getting cold?” He mumbled and wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm if that was the case.

 

“Not yet.” There was a soft laugh in her voice. “But the sun’s setting and then it will get cold.”

 

Muriel started to rise, and Nadia was sure it wasn’t vanity on her part to think he did it a little reluctantly.

 

“Should we wake them?” He gestured to the cuddling owl and wolf.

 

“No, I think they’re happy as the are for now. They’ll let us know if they want to come in.” They both helped each other to their feet. Nadia didn’t let go of the hand Muriel had given her. “There are also some things I’d like to do with you inside, things I don’t think we’d like them to be involved with. That is, if you’d like to as well?”

 

Muriel seemed not to understand, then it dawned on him and his face turned the same colour as the sunset.

 

“I…..uh…..what, what types of things?”

 

Nadia took a daring step forward and stood on her tiptoes so her mouth was just level with Muriel’s ear.

 

“Oh, lots of things. But one of the chief among them to be able to cuddle you all to myself without Inanna getting jealous.”

 

 

Muriel let himself be led by her into his own home.

 

It was dim inside, the only light coming from the faintly glowing fire.

 

Muriel automatically went to bank up the fire. He was suppressed to see Nadia settle herself on the throws infront of the fire. He’s have thought she’d have sat on one of the chairs or even on the bed… That thoughts just made him blush.

 

“Would you like some tea?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

Nadia was taking off her jacket and making herself comfortable. Muriel found it hard to pull his eyes away from the soft lines of her and how the firelight was managing to penetrate the fabric of her blouse. It made him flustered and her tired to cover it by busing himself making tea.

 

Nadia watched him move about in the firelight, throwing immense shadows on the walls of the hut. When he set the kettle over the fire to boil he didn’t seem to know what to do next. He kept his eyes low and shifted on his feet.

 

“Sit next to me?”

 

He did, sitting close but not touching.

 

“Muriel?”

 

He did meet her eyes. She couldn’t quite read his face.

 

“Muriel, I would like to kiss you.”

 

He didn’t respond at first but finally he nodded.

 

“Would you like me to kiss you?”

 

He blushed and nodded again.

 

Slowly Nadia closed the distance between them. She took Muriel’s face in one of her hands. He closed his eyes, waiting, uncertain.

 

First Nadia kissed his forehead followed by each of his eyes. Then she kissed his cheek.

 

“Do you like that?”

 

He blushed and nodded eyes still closed.

 

She kissed his cheek again, a little closer to his mouth.

 

She started to kiss slowly all around his mouth but never quite his lips.

 

Muriel felt a strange urge. He wanted her to kiss him fully. He wanted to kiss him properly. He wanted to sit still and let her do what she wanted but at the same time… He pressed forward and managed to catch her lips in his.

 

The kiss was short and inexperienced but it was perfect.

 

They were both blushing when they broke apart. Muriel was looking at the floor. Nadia was a little surprised that he’d done it but she like it.

 

“Will you kiss me again?”

 

The second kiss was a little longer. The third was more confident.

 

They shared dozens of soft short kisses and when they finished Muriel was once again resting in Nadia’s lap.

 

He stayed there are she lent forward to take the kettle off the fire and pours the  boiled water into the pot. He stayed relaxed with his head on her thigh as she poured the tea and sweetened it for him. He let her hold the cup to his lips so he could drink without having to get up.

 

They stayed like that watching the fire and sipping tea till Inanna and Chandra came in from the night and curled up by the fire with their humans.

 

All four were happy in the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't spell.
> 
> Any comments or thoughts or questions welcome.


End file.
